


Burn It All

by Sister_Grimm



Category: The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Police Brutality, Rape Recovery, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 19:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14960897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sister_Grimm/pseuds/Sister_Grimm
Summary: Mick would burn Iron Heights to the ground for Axel Walker





	Burn It All

**Author's Note:**

> Mind the tags

He’s been in solitary less than twelve hours when the door opens. “Stand up, Inmate Walker.”, Wolfe snaps and he hops to his feet, quip already on his tongue and Wolfe hits him. Hard. It’s an open palm slap like he hasn’t gotten since he was younger. And he stumbles slightly. 

“The fuck?”

The next blow comes with a warning to “Watch your mouth, Inmate.” And that’s when he realizes that Wolfe brought company. “Confiscate the weapon.”

Weapon? 

They took his toys when they brought him into solitary...

But then one of the guards hauls him up and says, “You don’t need this.”

“That’s my fucking arm, dickbag.”, he spits and almost immediately regrets it because someone punches him in the stomach, his knees crumple as they remove his arm and he stumbles, unable to find his balance without his arm to steady him. Then he feels the tug on his hair and the slide of zipper.

And wakes up gagging in the Rogues’s Keystone City hideout. He stumbles to the bathroom and dry heaves until he hears Mick calling, “Kid? You ok?”

He wipes vaguely at his mouth and stumbles to his feet. “Yeah, stomach’s just bugging me.”  
And he makes a show of washing his hands and steps out so he’s almost face to chest with Mick who is looking at him with concern. 

“Really, I’m fine, big guy.”, and he laughs. But it sounds fake even to him. And Mick hands him a beer.

“Helps.”, he says simply.

Axel raises an eyebrow, “With?”

“Solitary does shit to you.”

Axel flinches, Mick doesn’t know, can’t know, does he? And he studies Mick’s eyes for judgement or disgust and when he finds none, he breaks like he hadn’t at Iron Heights. “They beat me up and they ... they...”, he waves his hand vaguely hoping Mick gets what he’s trying to say.

The abject fucking fury in Mick’s eyes says he knows exactly what the fuck Axel’s trying and failing to say. 

“We’re gonna burn the fucking place down.”, Mick spits with a disgusted snarl.

Lisa, Sam, and Marco don’t need the details, thank god but he finds himself leaning more and more in Mick’s warmth as they plan, Mick resting a protective arm around his shoulder as Lisa maps out the fastest route to Wolfe’s office. Axel tangling their hands together while Marco discusses how to fry Wolfe’s precious fucking security system. Sam’s their way in, the clear walls of the Iron Heights cells are fucking catnip to the mirror gun. And Mick? Well Mick won’t actually tell him what he has planned but he’s been recalibrating the heat gun all week.

The Rogues have a code against killing and especially against killing cops. Mick knows this but “collateral damage” is acceptable and collateral damage in the form of third degree burns on 70 percent of Gregory Wolfe’s body is more than acceptable. But Wolfe’s not his only targets, Lisa calls in some favours, gets the guard roster and Axel picks them out.

Mick doesn’t kill them but he’s more than willing to come as close as he can to that rule and then he stands on the fucking edge and laughs as the fires rage.


End file.
